1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation unit, and in particular relates to a heat dissipation unit utilized in a notebook.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a shows a conventional heat dissipation unit 1 utilized in a notebook. The heat dissipation unit 1 comprises a heat sink 10, a fixing station 20, a fixing station 30, a heat pipe 21 and a heat pipe 31. A display card 22 is fixed on the fixing station 20. A display card 32 is fixed on the fixing station 30. The heat pipe 21 is connected to the fixing station 20 to move the heat generated by the display card 22 to the heat sink 10. Similarly, the heat pipe 31 is connected to the fixing station 30 to move the heat generated by the display card 32 to the heat sink 10. Conventionally, the display card 22 and the display card 32 are arranged side by side. Thus, the width of the notebook cannot be reduced. Additionally, because the display card 32 is far away from the heat sink 10, the length of the heat pipe 31 is long, heat resistance thereof is high, and heat dissipation efficiency is hindered.
FIG. 1b shows the conventional heat dissipation unit 1, the display card 22 and the display card 32 disposed on a circuit board 40. When the display card 22 and the display card 32 are connected to the circuit board 40 via connection port 23 and connection port 33, the connection port and the connection port 33 are connected to a controller 50 via wires 24 and wires 34. The wires 24 and wires 34 have a long length, which wastes energy and complicates circuit design.